smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bald For A Day
"Bald For A Day" is a mini-story taking place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story Every Smurf was seen getting ready for to celebrate Spook-A-Smurf Eve. Many Smurfs were seen wearing funny and scary looking costumes. All except the puzzled and confused Glovey Smurf. He walked over to ask Papa Smurf about the situation. Papa Smurf: Happy Spook-A-Smurf Eve, Glovey! What can I Smurf for you? Glovey: Uhm… Is this supposed to be Halloween? Because, that’s until tomorrow. Or did I miss the memo? Papa Smurf: Hmm… I don’t think I understand what you’re trying to Smurf. Glovey: The calendar says October 30, not 31st. Papa Smurf: Ah, yes. That is when the humans celebrate All Hallows Eve. Well, the humans do it a bit different. Glovey: Seems the same to me, well… the way I did it with my circus friends. There were times we got accused of witch craft and the summoning of demons. But no, I remember just dressing up as my dad. Anyways, this is all strange to me. Papa Smurf: Be it as it may, this is how we Smurf things around here. Glovey: Then what happens tomorrow? Papa Smurf: Tomorrow is Jokey’s Smurfday. It’s funny because Jokey and Gargamel both share the same birthday. Glovey: That sure is something. Gargamel and Jokey’s birthdays on Halloween… Papa Smurf: It’s a shame that he is still in Smurf prison. I would’ve let him out sooner but… Glovey: He can’t be trusted huh… Papa Smurf: He had tormented me and my little Smurfs for years. He must learn to pay the consequences for his misdeeds. We will just see what will happen tomorrow, won’t we? Glovey: I kinda wish somebody informed me today being the Smurfs’ Halloween. I don’t even have a costume. Papa Smurf: Well, it’s not too late. I’m certain you ‘ll Smurf something creative. Glovey exits the lab and walks outside where he sees more Smurfs wearing costumes and wigs. Glovey heads inside Barber’s house and stays there for about a while. Many Smurfs are shocked to see him come out in his…. “Smurfy” appearance. The Smurflings just happen to pass by and do not even recognize him. Snappy: Hey there, Smurf. I see you got a shiny glove there. Slouchy: Hmm… It looks kind of like Glovey’s glove. Snappy: Let me say that is the worst Glovey Smurf costume I have ever seen. Glovey stays quiet and then makes a big face palm on his face. Glovey: I am Glovey Smurf… The Smurflings stare for a while and then make shocked faces. Sassette: Flappin’ Flounders! Apple head! You’re…. you’re… you’re bald! Glovey: Yes well… I’m a Smurf this year for… what did Papa Smurf call this? Nat: Spook-A-Smurfs- Eve. Glovey: Yes. All I did was remove my shirt and use this blue paint to cover my… well you know about my condition. I shaved my head too, which is okay because you know my hair grows rapidly with magic. And these… I was already wearing my pants. And I decided to keep my glove on. And this Smurf hat I made a while ago. Hmm.... fits like a glove. Smurfette walked by to admire the Smurflings’ costumes as she drank a warm cup of hot chocolate. The Smurflings were all dressed up as little knights while Sassette was dressed as a princess. Smurfette wore her Super Smurf suit, given to her by Glovey Smurf. She stares at Glovey for a while and then realizes it was him as she makes her eyes wide and spits her drink. She began to cough as she appears more shocked. Smurfette: Glovey Smurf?! You’re… you’re… Snappy: We kind of went through this already! Glovey: I’m a Smurf. Smurfette: Tell me it will grow back. Glovey: It will. I thought it was a good idea to be a Smurf for Spook-A-Smurf Eve. Smurfette: And a Smurfy idea too! I was really fooled. I did not recognize you at first. Glovey begins to laugh as he runs around the village, fooling more Smurfs into thinking he was another anonymous Smurf. He finally stops to Actor’s house to try and fool him. He knocks on the door and is surprised to be greeted by… himself? There on the door was another Glovey Smurf. Glovey: Hey it’s…. me? Actor: No, no. I’m Glovey Smurf! Glovey: You can’t be Glovey Smurf! I’m Glovey Smurf! Actor: Really, because I did recall Glovey Smurf being the only Smurf with hair. Glovey: I shaved it to look like a Smurf. And besides, you don’t even have the right glove, and it’s not even on the right hand. And my hair does not look like that. Actor begins to laugh at the sight of Glovey Smurf. Actor: Oh my Smurf! It is you! You’re bald! Did you lose a bet? Glovey: No, I just won the best costume out of everyone. Nobody knew it was me. Actor: I got a Smurfy idea. Let’s see how many Smurfs we can both fool. All the Smurfs appear to have watching both Glovey and Actor already. Papa Smurf: Sorry Actor, but we know what you two are planning already. I’m afraid it won’t fool anyone anymore. Smurfy looking disguise Glovey. Glovey and Actor: Thank you! Er… He was talking to me! No, me! All the Smurfs begin to laugh as both Glovey and Actor bow before their laughing and cheering audience. Notes *This story takes place a few days later after the events of The Call. Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories